The present invention relates to fasteners and, in particular, to a nut and sleeve combination.
In many applications it can be difficult to prevent the loosening of threaded fasteners. It can be particularly difficult where one or more portions of the fastener also functions as part of the powertrain itself. For example, in a ring and pinion differential, it is common to mount the pinion gear shaft to the differential housing by providing a thread on the shaft and using a threaded nut to secure the pinion shaft to the housing/pinion bearing.
Such a joint is subject to not only the typical fastener joint forces, but also to the vibration, torque and resulting flex that is being transmitted through the drive train itself. This environment makes it difficult to keep the nut reliably tight. Such techniques as special thread cleaning operations, thread blasting and adhesives are used. All of these techniques increase the complexity and cost of assembly.